


Fetch

by mishabel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drunk Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishabel/pseuds/mishabel
Summary: A short fic about Yuuri Katsuki bailing on Phichit's house-party and wandering around the streets with his drunk ass. But, as he passes by one of the backyard gates, a familiar-looking poodle happily barks at him asking him to play. Being head-to-toe drunk and not in the right state of mind, he climbs over the wooden enclosure and and plays fetch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yuuri and Phichit aren't ice skaters here. ( ' n ' )
> 
> Yuuri's probably a writer or something and Phichit (this one I've decided on) is gonna be a Sports Journalist! Yay!
> 
> Yuuri's POV 1st.
> 
> ENJOY!

Katsuki Yuuri was drunk and helplessly inebriated on the corner or the street, twirling playfully around the stop sign. His tie was on his head, his sleeves were folded up and his face was flushed. His fingers might end up frostbitten, but he can worry about that tomorrow. He can worry about everything tomorrow, because right now he's on a high and was giddily spinning around with an empty cup on his other hand while the other one grabbed at the stop sign.

"Ahh~ Hahaha! I should be a pole dancer," he said to himself.

After a while of spinning, he felt nauseous and decided to stop. He shakily walks away while giggling and almost falling out of balance, "Whoops."

He decided to walk more and turned toward a shortcut for bikes.

Yuuri's shoes scraped on the damp road as he idly walked around the quiet town. It was November and it was too cold for a casual stroll at 2 in the morning. _Who walks around at two in the freaking morning anyway_ , he laughed to himself. Still, he needed the cold. He drank too much alcohol in Phichit's house a while ago and had to step out to get a wisp of that cool, November air to lower his body temperature. But as he walked away from the porch, he found himself exploring the neighborhood.

He looked up at the yellow streetlights as he sauntered around some more. He also peaked at the backyards that met him down the small bike road. It was peaceful and it felt homey- _very much like Phichit,_ he thought to himself. One of the houses had a playground set, some had barbecue grills and others were fenced up. 

One of the fenced backyards started breathing loudly as he passed by.  _Wait, w_ _hat?_ He looked again and drowsily walked closer, squinting his eyes. _How much did I drink?_ he thought.

"Woof!" the fence suddenly bellowed. Yuuri stumbled backwards and fell. He paused for a moment, before realizing that it was actually a dog behind the fence that barked at him.

"Haha, I must be super drunk." He nervously said to himself as he brushed his backside and stood up rather shakily.

"Hey, buddy. Wanna play with me?" He happily said as he looked over the wooden fence.

He suddenly stopped for a moment and stared. The dog was a large, brown poodle with big, fluffy ears. It took him a moment, but it looked just like his dog, Vicchan. He suddenly remembered his own poodle who passed away over a year ago. His was a bit smaller with lighter fur, but looked almost identical to this one. He couldn't help but be a bit teary eyed after recalling their shared memories together. He _did_ grow up with Vicchan after all. He wouldn't miss it for the world, to play with him again. He just _wouldn't_.

 _"_ Absolutely not!" He told himself as he clumsily climbed the fence, almost falling over again. "Whoops."

Without a second thought, he jumped over and skipped towards the poodle without a worry. _I'll leave the worrying to tomorrow,_ he successfully convinced himself.

The dog quickly ran toward the intruder and barked loudly before he tackled Yuuri to the ground.

For a few moments, Yuuri visualized a dangerous guard dog that could chew off his hand. But, as the poodle races towards him,this image was quickly replaced by the thoughts of Vicchan with his fluffy ears bouncing as he ran to Yuuri. He opened his arms while giggling and welcomed the furry animal. Thankfully, his face wasn't mauled, but was met with a sloppy tongue.

"Hahahaha, good boy, good boy!" he praised the poodle while petting it.

"Where's your ball?" Yuuri asked. As soon as the poodle heard the word 'ball', it jumped off of Yuuri and went inside the sliding door through a small dog door. Not a moment later, the poodle rushed out with a bright yellow ball in its mouth. "Woof! Woof" he barked at Yuuri, dropping the ball in front of him. Yuuri started to cry at the sight. His tears wouldn't stop and he suddenly grabbed the fluffy animal and hugged it tight as salty tears and other fluids ran down his face. "I miss you Vicchan!" he said.

"You're such a good boy. Come home with meee~" he cried. "Woof!" the poodle happily replied.

"Woof!" Yuuri barked back.

"Woof!" the poodle barked again.

"Woof!" Yuuri told the dog.

"Woof!"

The sliding door opens.

"Woof!"

"What?!" exclaimed a man wearing a robe and pajamas from the doorway holding out a broom.

"Woof!" Yuuri barked again, not noticing the angry man.

The man dropped his broom and was stomping towards Yuuri. "Makkachin! Go inside!" he ordered and the dog scuttled towards the house, whimpering.

"Vicchan don't goooo... " Yuuri cried.

"Vicchan?" The silver haired man was angry and had a frustrated and confused look on his face. He grabbed Yuuri's right arm and quickly yanked him to his feet. "Who are you and why are you in my backyard?" he shouted at him. The man put his face closer and sniffed Yuuri. "Are you _drunk_?!"

At this point, Yuuri's head was spinning because of the sudden movement and the noise made his brain hurt like hell. "Ugh.."

He suddenly stiffened and looked at the man dead in his blue- _pretty,_ he though first- eyes and braced himself. He felt the bile rise up from his stomach and work its way up his throat. He covered his mouth and tried to push himself away from the man. He felt his barf quickly touch the back of his throat and the man lets go- with realization, in time for Yuuri to crouch down, but accidentally aiming for the man's feet.

Then, he lets go- barfing all that's left of his consciousness out.

 

 


End file.
